Separation
by Onigori1
Summary: Full summary inside.  Warnings:  Dark is slightly OOC  I think , and he has an anger management issue.  Shonen-ai, don't like, don't read!  Set four years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenzie: Hey guys! I actually began this almost a year ago, and I just found it while cleaning out my flash drive. I reread it, and decided that I could keep writing, even though my writing style has changed a lot. Enjoy!**

**Nashi: Kenzie-san doesn't own anything except the plot. You would have nothing to gain from a law suit; she has **_**no money**_**.**

**Summary: Dark and Daisuke have been together (as tamer and tamed) for four years. When Daisuke finds a way to remove Dark's curse and get him a body of his own, Dark freaks out and runs. What Daisuke didn't know was that in the past four years, Dark had fallen in love with the sweet redhead. **

Anger

I wished I could say I was dreaming. I didn't want this to happen, but it was happening before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it. From back here in the depths of Daisuke's mind, I could see it coming, could feel his anticipation of it, but no matter how loud I yelled or what I said, he just kept going, speeding towards our fate.

"DAISUKE! STOP! Can't you see this won't be good? Can't you see the danger?" I had screamed. Eventually, I fell silent. Obviously, shouting wasn't doing anything, so I needed another way to get his attention. I even tried taking over his body, to control his actions, but it was in vain. I could feel the separation beginning. First came immense pain, then terrible numbness, then the icy cold of a blizzard from within, all signifying Daisuke being pulled away from me. "NO!" I screamed. Blindly, I lashed out, trying to grab onto something, to stay with the young boy I had grown to love. Instead of the warmth of his mind, the comfort of his body, I felt the harsh emptiness of rejection.

In a sudden burst of sound and color, I could feel my own separate body being created. I could move my own fingers, could walk where I wanted, but I was lonely. There was no little voice in the back of my head, yelling at me, talking to me, laughing with me. I felt light-headed and hollow. I spun around to face the young man behind me.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

Daisuke looked at me for a moment, confused. "I thought this is what you always wanted, Dark. Didn't you want a body of your own, the freedom to roam wherever you pleased?" he inquired.

I blinked, taken aback. He knew about the curse? About the fact that I couldn't have my own body? He cared enough to seek out the way to break my curse, but he didn't understand me. How could he not know that I wanted us to stay together, that he was my favorite out of all the men I had shared a body with down through the generations? That I had fallen in love with him?

No. It just isn't possible. If you stay with someone for long enough, you always have a sense of what they're thinking, what they're feeling. In our case, the sense was almost always right. We've been together for four years, and in that time, I had watched him grow up, and learned so much about him. How could he so casually throw all of that away?

"No… No… How could I let this happen?" I murmured to myself, sinking to the floor.

"Dark?" The oblivious redhead knelt beside my shivering form, placing a hand on my shaking shoulder. "Are… Are you okay?"

"Am I okay…?" I whispered menacingly. "I don't know, Daisuke. Am I okay?" I asked, my voice rising. "How the hell could I be okay?" I roared, flying to my feet.

"Dark… You're scaring me…" aforementioned boy said, the quiet and hesitation in his voice, along with the tremors, telling me just how terrified he actually was.

I leaned in and looked directly into his eyes. "Good," was the last thing I said to him before brushing past him to the door. Opening it, I stalked out of Daisuke's apartment and into the cold, dark night.

As soon as the door slammed behind me, I took off, running as fast as I could. I ran blindly, tears streaking my face, my feet leading me where they pleased. I didn't realize where I was headed until I was already there. I halted in front of a wooden door, staring at the grain, tracing it with my eyes. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but hesitated for a moment to gather my courage before rapping lightly three times on the wood. By then, it had started to rain ever so lightly, so I thought no one would notice the marks my tears had left on their way down my cheeks.

I stood by the door for a few moments, then, just as I was turning to leave, I heard the door click open. "Dark! It's so nice to… Dark?" Emiko's words went from excited to concerned quickly as I turned to look at her and she caught sight of my tear-streaked face. She grabbed hold of my arm and whisked me inside, sitting me down on the couch and rushing to the kitchen. The woman bustled around in there for a moment before returning, a cup of tea in hand.

"Drink this and warm up, then tell me what happened." I obeyed, still too upset to think of doing any different. After I downed the steaming liquid, I launched into my story, beginning with when I first realized how I felt about _him_ (I couldn't bring myself to say his name), and finishing with the moment I arrived at Emiko's door. My voice had cracked towards the end, mostly during the retelling of my anger. Once finished with my story, I broke down once more, a fresh wave of sobs wracking my body, shaking me with their intensity. _His_ mother wrapped her arms around my trembling body, soothing me with her presence.

"I'll tell you what. Right now, you're going to go upstairs and change into some of Kosuke's clothes, and then you're to go straight to bed," Emiko said, sounding very much like a mother.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Wherever you please, as long as no one else is already sleeping. Kosuke's and my bedroom is straight at the end of the upstairs hall on the right. My father's room is on the other side of the hall. There are two other bedrooms up there, or you can sleep on the couch if you really want to."

"Thank you. I'll sleep in his old bedroom, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. And you don't need to thank me; you're practically a son to me!" Emiko stood and pressed her lips to my forehead in a motherly kiss before turning to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Dark," she said, turning to face me again. I looked up at her inquiringly. "I really think you should talk to him. I bet he would understand more than you seem to think. He truly thought he was doing what you wanted."

"Thank you. I'll think about it." Emiko, satisfied with my answer, smiled and nodded her head while turning and leaving.

I watched her leave, and when she was gone, I sighed and sat back into the cushions of the couch. I closed my eyes and just lay there for a moment, before leaning forward and burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I came _here_ of all places. I suppose it was because I knew deep down that his family was really the only people that could truly understand me.

Sighing once more, I stood and walked upstairs. Slowly, I approached _his_ door and upon reaching it, stared at it, as if willing it to hold the one I truly wanted to see. Finally, I pushed it open and took a step inside. It looked nearly exactly the same as it had the last time I saw it; his dresser was still in the same place, his bed still had the same sheets.

I suddenly felt lightheaded, so I walked to the bed as if in a dream, feeling as though I were floating. I gingerly sat, not wanting to disturb anything in the room, then lay down, pulling the pillow over my face. I breathed in deeply; the pillow still smelled like _him_. It wasn't particularly surprising, seeing as _he_ had just moved out a month ago. I fell asleep there, not even bothering to change my clothes.

That night, my dreams were filled with images of the past, of our first stolen artifact, of our first meeting face-to-face. My last dream of the night was an actual dream: I had gone back to Daisuke's apartment and confessed everything. He laughed a bit, but before I could begin to feel dejected or angry, he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled into my chest. "I love you," he whispered, staring up adoringly into my eyes. I picked him up and held him bridal style against me, leaning down, inching slowly, so slowly, until our lips were mere centimeters apart. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and...

Woke up. I really hate waking up. I glanced at the time; it was 4:37 AM-nowhere near the time I needed to get up. I tried in vain to get back to sleep, but an hour later, after I had not made any progress, I finally got up. I wandered around the room aimlessly, picking up random things that reminded me of the times we spent together.

Opening _his_ closet door, I smirked. After ruffling through some of _his_ clothes, I found what I was looking for: my old phantom thief outfit. I reminisced about the day we discovered how I could wear different clothing than Dai-I mean _him_.

_His_ name nearly popped into my head again. I began to feel lightheaded again, lost my balance and began to fall back; before I could hit the ground, I felt a pair of long, slender arms catch me and lay me down on the ground gently, making sure my head was cushioned before hitting the ground. My eyes, having shut as I began to fall, opened so as to let me see who my savior was. I stared up, my mouth hanging slightly open as I shot upright, attempting to regain composure while still sitting on the floor.

"Dark…? Are you okay?" Damn those words, the words that had now come out of my beloved's mouth twice in less than twelve hours. The words that had ruined my relationship; had ruined my life.

"Hello… Daisuke."

**Kenzie: So… How did you like it? Please review! Oh, and the first person to review will have the opportunity to be featured in the next chapter as a friend of Daisuke's. If you are that person, please describe how you want the character to look, and give me a name and a short description of their personality. All others will be given an invisible chocolate-chip cookie and an imaginary hug from Travis Willingham.**


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Kenzie: Welcome to the second chapter of my three-shot, Separation! Thanks to ThePhantomNinjaPanda for being the first to review! However, they did not leave a name, so the spot will be taken by Yoshikuni Miyako. She will be featured in my fanfiction as Kumiko Arishima, a character of her making. Enjoy!**

**Nashi: Kenzie-san doesn't own anything except the plot. You would have nothing to gain from a law suit; she has **_**no money**_**.**

**Summary: Dark and Daisuke have been together (as tamer and tamed) for four years. When Daisuke finds a way to remove Dark's curse and get him a body of his own, Dark freaks out and runs. What Daisuke didn't know was that in the past four years, Dark had fallen in love with the sweet redhead.**

Picking up the Pieces

_Last time…_

_ "Dark…? Are you okay?" Damn those words, the words that had now come out of my beloved's mouth twice in less than twelve hours. The words that had ruined my relationship; had ruined my life._

_ "Hello… Daisuke."_

I stood, brushing myself off. "Thank you for catching me," I said, coldly polite. I turned around and walked back to the bed, beginning to make it.

"Um…" Daisuke began, and I stopped and stood perfectly still. "Dark, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I… I'm not sure what I did, but I just want you to accept my apology. You don't have to come back, you don't even have to forgive me, just know I'm sorry." I slowly wheeled around to face him. I opened my mouth, but I had no idea what to say, so I just closed it. We stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to break the uncomfortable silence.

Finally I found my voice again, after Emiko's parting words from last night came back to me. _He truly thought he was doing what you wanted. _"…I forgive you," I whispered, moving my gaze to stare at the ground.

A couple of years ago, he would have thrown his arms around me in an ecstatic hug, but today he just smiled and nodded his head, saying, "Thank you," before turning around and leaving the room. I lifted my eyes to watch him leave, and kept watching where he had been standing for a few moments before running after him.

"Daisuke!" I shouted, tearing out of my room. As he was already down the stairs, I doubted he could hear me, so I shot down the hall and descended the stairs faster than was safe, not that I cared. I was almost close enough to call his name again when I heard the door open and shut behind him. Just as I was about to follow him, I heard Kosuke's voice call me from the kitchen. Sighing, I turned around from the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Emiko told me to let you borrow some clothes, so I grabbed an outfit for you," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "She didn't tell me why you're here, but I want you to know I'm always open to listening."

"Thank you, Kosuke. I will remember that." I took the bundle of clothing from his outstretched hand and dragged myself back up the stairs to the room I was staying in, physically and emotionally spent from the events that just passed. I didn't want to sound ungrateful, so I didn't say what I was actually thinking; that I didn't want everyone to be open to listening, because when people say something like that, it usually means I have to tell them something. What I really wanted them to do was to just leave me alone, just let me deal with this my way (which probably meant ignoring the issue as much as possible).

After I changed, I left the house, intending to wander aimlessly. I just let my feet take me away; I kept my head down so no one would see my identity. Of course, looking down the entire time meant that eventually, I would end up bumping into someone, whether I wanted to or not. As fate would have it, the person I bumped into was a friend of Daisuke's: Kumiko Arishima. After walking straight into her, I stepped back and mumbled my apology, but she had already caught a look at my face.

"Dark? Is that you?" I looked up into her eyes quickly, my purple orbs meeting her striking blue ones. "I thought so! But… I just saw Daisuke… Aren't you two, like, stuck together?"

"Not anymore. Who are you, anyway?" I demanded.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Kumiko Arishima, a friend of Daisuke's from the painting club. You can call me Miko. If you don't mind, why are you and he apart? And why do you both look so dejected?" I didn't want to tell her, but something in her eyes said that she could listen without judging. So I recited my story for the second time, leaving out some of the more private parts. Through the whole thing, Miko sat and listened quietly, occasionally twisting a piece of her waist-length black hair around one of her fingers or opening her mouth as though she wanted to say something before closing it again without making a sound.

"And so today, when I saw him, I couldn't say anything fast enough," I finished. God, I felt so stupid, letting this one boy reduce me to a PMSing little schoolgirl. At least, that's what I felt like. Miko sat for a moment, still quiet, then spoke her mind, as I heard from Daisuke she was prone to do.

"I agree with Emiko-san. You definitely need to talk to him, and I think I can help you with that. There is an art show tomorrow afternoon at the University of Tokyo, and they're featuring one of Daisuke's paintings. Why don't you meet me there, in some sort of disguise, of course, and I'll see what I can do?"

I thought about turning her down. I mean, I've been around for over three hundred years, and she was only Daisuke's age. Eventually, however, I came to terms with the fact that my best bet was to just do what she said. "…Fine."

"Awesome! I'll see you there at three." With those words, I found myself left alone, with nothing to do but go home and pick out my disguise for tomorrow.


End file.
